Palkia
Palkia Palkia is one of the four principle gods, usually identified as the god of matter, space, and the cosmos. Historic texts usually depict Palkia as a bipedal winged dragon of white and magenta and studded with pearls. He is one of Arceus' children, brother of the god Giratina and twin brother of the god Dialga. He may also share a relationship of unknown quality with the Sinnoh lake spirits Uxie, Mesprit, and Azlef, depending on the historic text being referenced. Unlike Giratina and Dialga, who have permanent places of dwelling, Palkia is content to call almost anywhere home. According to the ancient texts, Palkia is kind and compassionate, and possesses a keen affinity with craftmen and those who defend the weak or help the less fortunate. Unlike his brother Giratina, Palkia has no cult following, but is looked upon with reverence by many for his role in the crafting of the world and the things that inhabit it. Some say, that if you look out on a starry night, Palkia's image can be seen among the stars, sparkling like pearls in the night sky. Appearance Palkia is most commonly depicted as a bipedal dragon of immense stature, with thick, strong limbs and a long neck. His wings, though smaller than some other dragons, are still quite large when Palkia's overall size is taken into consideration. His scales, which shimmer like jewels in the light, are actually lined and studded with pearls of white and magenta, with larger magenta pearls adorning his massive round shoulders. Many have tried to calculate Palkia's estimated worth, but as there is no definitive account of either his height or weight, such endeavors always prove themselves fruitless. Mythology Palkia, along with his brothers Giratina and Dialga, were born in the Before Time, where they were given their purpose- Palkia was given control of the nebulous seas of space, so that the universe might be given greater shape and purpose. Dialga was given control of time, to give to the new universe a steel-solid sense of guidance and direction. And Giratina was given control over the Distortion Realm, the afterlife where all the souls in the new universe would be fated to come. Palkia and Dialga were content with their gifts, and set about to do their father's works. But Giratina, firm in his belief that as the eldest he should be given the greatest reward, was not content. Unlike Giratina, who rebelled against Arceus' wishes and sought to subvert his father's order, Palkia remained largely content with his mission. Ever a craftsman and lover of things that are made, Palkia would at times stand between Giratina and the humans, protecting them from his brother's wrath, eventually aiding his father when Arceus sought to banish Giratina from the mortal realm. Though traditionally depicted as the god of space and the cosmos, Palkia is also depicted as the patron deity of craftsmen, shepherds, soldiers, and those who protect the weak, due to his role as both the sculptor of the realm and one of its chiefest protectors. Personality As stated above, Palkia is a craftsman and lover of things that are made. He greatly enjoys his role as the sculptor of space and matter, and takes great care to see that his work is preserved. He is also compassionate, coming to the aid of the weak and needy in times of crisis, no matter who they may be. His compassionate nature has caused him to often come into conflict with his brother Giratina, who often tormented and took advantage of the weak before his banishment.